Double Trouble: The Reunion
Double Trouble: The Reunion is a novel special from the Double Trouble series. This special sees twins, Megan and Jenny Healy as 28-year-old young women living in L.A., returning to Leawood for a high school reunion and they meet up with their old friends, old enemies, and especially old boyfriends. Synopsis It's been ten years since the Healy twins graduated from high school, and a lot has happened since their move to L.A. For starters, Megan and Jenny have successful careers, Jenny is a top L.A. Psychiatrist, while Kate is a popular soap actress from Another World, and... they are still living together. They're both single and 28. Megan begins a conflict with a lawyer over a minor car accident which Megan doesn't take responsibility for and is fined a lot of money. But she is in for a shock when the lawyer begins to take interest in Jenny, thanks to her friendliness. Suddenly, the twins get an invitation from home, their 10-year high school reunion. See the twins recall their teenage years and talk about their lives as adults in this one unforgettable reunion. Plot 28-year-old twin sisters, Megan and Jenny Healy are living in Los Angeles after moving there in Double Trouble: Life in L.A. They have awesome careers, Megan is a soap actress on the long running show, Another World, she also models and parties like she's 21 again. Jenny is a top psychiatrist, yet, she's still the sensible person. A when the twins were 23, their father, Nathan passed away from heart failure. When Megan was 19, she began a relationship with aspiring film producer, Steven Robinson when he was 24, but their relationship is rocky, they break up numerous times, even when Steven once proposed to Megan. Shee, then, starts a conflict with a hot lawyer over a minor car accident. Then is freaked out when she discovers that he is dating Jenny. Two weeks later, the twins get an invitation from Leawood High. It's their 10-year high school reunion. Although the twins have successful careers, they aren't married and still living together. Before going to their reunion, the girls recall their past adventures together, along with the relationships with boys they went through, along with the thunderstorm that nearly killed them, and their twin switch on Senior Switch Day. The twins and their former classmates are all now in their early thirties, with the trials and tribulations one might expect to have happened to such a group over the years: **Jack Wheeler **Sage McConnell **Stacie Cooper **Marvin Dilton **Laurie Evans-Dilton **Cody Parker **Matt Edwards **Paul Porter **Chelsea Owens Frasier is offered a job as the host of his own television talk show, located in San Francisco and has decided to take it. When Allison sees all her ex-boyfriends for the first time since high school, they each vie for her attention. Jack mentions that he was her first soulmate; Cody mentions that she was his first crush; Paul as the one who popped the question; Ethan was the one who danced with her at their senior prom. While men are gushing over Kate. Meanwhile, the twins also help their parents sell their family home, when Mr. and Mrs. Foster have decided to enter early retirement. Cast Almost all of the characters in the movie are regular or recurring characters in the originating books: Additional characters were mostly created for the movie to indicate the passage of time, such as the regulars' children or new romantic partners: